Effectively identifying appropriate insurance coverages for a particular customer requires skill and experience developed over years of practice. Those having such skill are limited in number and thus provide only limited bandwidth to insurers. These limitations make it difficult for a customer to obtain coverage guidance in a real-time fashion on demand. Thus, a need exists in the art for a computerized system capable of identifying appropriate coverages for customers with reduced need for expert human interaction.
Moreover, many requests for insurance are relatively routine. Expending underwriter energy on evaluating such requests presents a burden on insurance companies with limited underwriting bandwidth and slows the process for customers of obtaining insurance and insurance quotes. Thus, a need exists in the art for a system to identify insurance requests that can be handled with no or reduced human underwriter involvement.